thalico: leaving the hunters for a chance of love
by bre-seaspawn
Summary: thalia leaves the hunters and travels back to camp hal-blood hopping for a chance to be the son of hades, girlfriend. nico also has a crush on thalia not nowing she feels the same he feels hopless
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic of Percy Jackson! It's Thalico so enjoy (please review) ~thatgreekdemigod **

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

Thalia walked up to Artemis goddess and leader of the hunters a group of young women strong in archery skills and had also sworn away boys forever. 3 years ago Thalia had joined the hunters but a few months ago after the war with Gaea she started to have feelings for the son of hades Nico Di Angelo. It started as a small crush but it grew to the point that all Thalia could think about was the dark teen. Thalia wanted to leave the hunters in hope that she could go out with Nico.

"Huntress Artemis." Thalia said her voice a little quiet. Artemis turned around to see Thalia in a black leather jacket and blue jeans with gray Nike sneakers with her long black hair up in a ponytail.

"Yes thalia grace?" the goddess of the hunt said in response

"I wish to leave the hunters Artemis…I'm sorry."

"Why Thalia?"

"I know the hunters have sworn out boys forever but…"

"Just say it thalia grace."

"I wish to leave the hunters because I've had a crush on the son of hades for a few months now… I'm sorry lady Artemis I let you down…" Thalia looked down her face a light shade of pink from blushing.

"I understand Thalia…I'm sorry to see you go, but where will you be going?" The goddess of the hunt said with a sigh, as Thalia grabbed her bow and side bag around her.

"Camp half-blood…"

"Good luck Thalia grace, I hope you get him even thou boys are worthless…" the goddess said with a sigh.

"Thank you Artemis." Thalia said as she dipped her head in respect for the goddess of the hunt. Thalia looked back as she walked out of the forest to the rode to hail the demigod cab to camp half-blood.

**End of chapter one next chapter coming out soon hopefully it's in Nico's perspective! Please review and follow and fave, if you want…sorry short...~thatgreekdemigod**


	2. Chapter 2: camp half-blood

**Chapter 2 for ya guys. I'm going to my cousins but I'll take her lap top and read and maybe put out chapter 3 today and umm…anybody else's farts smell like guacamole…yes…no…maybe? ~thatgreekdemigod **

** Chapter 3: camp half-blood (nico's pov)**

I sat in his cabin at camp half-blood staring at the roof of the hades cabin as I listened to the sounds of the campers telling stories by the campfire. I could care less about joining them. I was the outsider. The son of hades that no one really liked. I have gotten over his crush on Percy after the war with Gaea, but sadly now I have a new crush that I knew that she would never like me back. Her name, Thalia grace, the daughter of Zeus. She was a hunter so I knew it was completely hopeless. All of a sudden I heard a loud roar of yelling I clearly heard Thalia's name in the yelling and screaming.

"Well I might as well go out and welcome Thalia and the hunters." I grunted as I got off my bed and headed out to see Thalia. I saw Annabeth and Percy hugging her. I was wearing a hades jacket that my father gave me with black jeans black Nikes sneakers and a fake smile.

"Hey Thalia…" I said as I held my fake smile. Thalia was wearing a black leather jacket and dark gray jeans with some black and yellow reebok sneakers with her bow and side bag around her neck and shoulder. I had a crush on her but as I said she's a huntress and no girl ever likes me. I looked down trying not to look at Thalia but I couldn't help it to me she was beautiful in dark colors her long black hair leather jacket dark gray jeans and her reebok sneakers I couldn't help but stare at her of course I never noticed so I keep staring.

**Thalia's pov. **

"Hey Nico!" I said with a smile. I was happy to see Nico, seeing that I had left the hunters to be with him. I noticed he was staring at me and I looked down trying to hide the slight blush that was on my face.

"Where are the other hunters" Nico said as he stopped staring at me and looked down hiding his blush.

"I left the hunters" I said quickly

.

"Why?" Annabeth said I could hear the hint of concern in her voice.

"Because, I started to break my oath by having a crush on a boy. I left in hope for a chance to be with him." I said as I blushed more my face hot with embarrassment and Nico standing right there.

"ooOOOoo" Percy said with a smirk, then Annabeth punched his shoulder.

"Oww" Percy complained.

"Shut-up sea weed brain, and that's great Thalia I just hope he isn't as childish as Percy" Annabeth said with a smile as she glared at Percy.

"Hey! I'm right here ya know!" Percy complained to Annabeth and Percy started to laugh when Nico interrupted.

"I'll be heading back to the hades cabin…" he said as he pulled the hood of his hades jacket over his head and half his face with a sigh as he turned to walk away.

"Bye Nico…" I said with a small sigh I didn't want him to go.

"Bye Thalia see you tomorrow" Nico said as he walked off to the hades cabin. I decided that I would talk to him later after every one would leave me alone so I could have some one on one times with the son of hades.

**Well chapter 2 for ya I made it longer hope you enjoyed it's a lot better 1****st**** person and a little more detail chapter 3 soon hopefully so yah fave review and follow plez! ~thatgreekdemigod **

e...


End file.
